Who Takes Off The Veil?
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build's OctopusLight Form, and the revelation of Blood Stalk's human identity. Synopsis Sento’s expression suddenly changes after hearing the name that Nabeshima told him on the phone. Nabeshima tells him of a mastermind who would kill anyone for a million dollars. Sento locks himself in his basement without letting anyone know of his identity. Meanwhile, Ryuga confronts Blood Stalk who stole the Pandora Box. "If you find the Pandora Box, you hold a significant advantage over Hokuto and Seito." As for the several questions concerning his placement of the Pandora Box, Stalk lets them in on a big surprise... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Night Rogue: *Blood Stalk: *Square Smash: Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit (flashback), Kaizoku, Taka, Ninjya, Octopus ***Abiotic: Tank (flashback), Densya, Gatling, Comic, Light **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: Lock (in Beat Closer) ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon **Night Rogue ***Bat **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form (flashback), KaizokuRessya Form, HawkGatling Form, NinninComic Form, OctopusLight Form Errors *Before Ryuga transformed, his Fullbottle holder was seen empty, but the Lock Fullbottle suddenly appeared after the transformation. *When Blood Stalk activates his Steam Shot finisher, the Transteam Gun announced "Fullbottle". Cobra, the only bottle in his possession at that time, cannot trigger the "Fullbottle" sound according to the toyline. *When Ryuga and Sento are transforming side by side, Ryuga's Snap Ride Builder and Sento's Snap Ride Builder have their colors switched (Ryuga's should be blue while Sento's is black, but the scene shows Ryuga using the black one while Sento has the blue one). Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 40, . *'Formula of the title:' \#\{Archimedean\ solid\}=13 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' Octopus *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Octopus ***Abiotic: Light *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku, Octopus ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Densya, Light **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic:' Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Night Rogue's possession': Bat **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Rabbit (Fake), Gorilla (Fake), Taka (Fake), Ninjya (Fake), Panda (Fake), Harinezumi (Fake), Lion (Fake), Dragon (Fake), Kaizoku (Fake) ***'Abiotic': Tank (Fake), Diamond (Fake), Gatling (Fake), Comic (Fake), Rocket (Fake), Syoubousya (Fake), Soujiki (Fake), Lock (Fake), Densya (Fake) **'Bottles in Hokuto's possession:' ***'Biotic:' Wolf ***'Abiotic:' Smapho *The first time narrated by only Atsuhiro Inukai. *As of this episode, scenes from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders are shown in the opening sequence. *A few changes happen in the opening: **Cross-Z is added and replaces the headshot of Build's HarinezumiTank Form. **And the headshot of Build's GorillaMond Form comes after a headshot of Build's RabbitTank Form. *This is the first time Sento and Ryuga transform together into Build and Cross-Z respectively. *The cobra-like Energy that Blood Stalk used to flee from Build and Cross-Z is a recolored Venosnaker, except without the spines on the sides of its hood. **Also, Stalk using Cross-Z as a meat shield to defend himself from Build HawkGatling Form evokes Kamen Rider Ouja in the 19th episode of Kamen Rider Ryuki where he uses Kamen Rider Gai to defend from Zolda's Final Vent, and later in the Beast Rider Squad special when he used Kamen Rider Sasword to block Brave's attack. *This episode featured a flashback predating the series to when Sento first transformed into Build. *When Build transforms into RabbitTank for the first time in the flashback, the Build Driver doesn't announce the combo as a Best Match or give the phrase. However, instead of the Trial Form jingle, the Bottles' names are merely repeated. **This calls back to Episode 3, where Sento claimed he added the Best Match-recognizing function into the Build Driver himself. He also apparently added the more elaborate Best Match transformation announcements, similar to Ryoma Sengoku and the Sengoku Driver from Gaim. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Who Takes Off The Veil?, The False Kamen Rider, Judging Sento Kiryu! and The Weaponry Hero. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build_Vol._4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 4, DVD 91R_ZCOJk0L._SL1469_.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for ベールを脱ぐのは誰？. *Toei TV's official episode guide for ベールを脱ぐのは誰？ References Category:New Form Episode